


Sweet Dreams

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Caught, Coming In Pants, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual desperation, Wet Dream, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Tony is scandalized for Peter. The kid has only been asleep for ten minutes, and he is already squirming in his place across the seat. Tony was able to keep a straight face when Peter turned over and started rubbing his face into his crotch, pretending he didn’t notice, that it wasn’t taking all of his willpower not to get hard. He started to get nervous when Peter started making little, whispy noises, his hips twisting, looking for something to press into. Tony isn’t known for making great decisions, and so when he placed his hand on Peter’s hip to stop him moving, Peter let out a debauched whimper.





	Sweet Dreams

Tony’s body protests being vertical as he makes his way through Peter’s house. Shit is going down a few blocks over, and Tony needs his webby protege to help him handle it. He gave May some bullshit excuse about “making sure Peter is able to do well under stressful sleep schedules”, and she was too tired herself to argue about it.

Tony carefully pushes Peter’s door open, planning to at least give him the luxury of being woken up gently, not jarred awake by his sudden entrance. He considers doing an about-face and trying to take care of the problem by himself when he sees Peter in his bed. Asleep. Grinding his hips into the mattress.

He doesn’t. Because he really needs Peter for this one. Tony huffs a quiet sigh, deciding that allowing Peter an extra 30 seconds would be better than waking him up now, and forcing him to deal with crime and a boner at the same time. Even if that means that it will be Tony dealing with crime and a boner at the same time. Tony awkwardly looks around the room, finally deciding that looking up at the ceiling is the way to go.

Meanwhile, for Peter, he is in Tony’s lab, and Tony’s hand is down the front of his pants. Tony’s mouth is on his neck, muttering something he can’t decipher, but he is positive is something sexy. Tony’s hand moves up and down his cock, slick and warm, and Peter is having a hard time remaining on his feet. He is vaguely aware of Pepper in the room, looking on disapprovingly, but for some reason it isn’t really a problem for anyone. Teeth sinking into his skin has his arousal spiking to a new high, and his hips start to rut into Tony’s hand as he whimpers.

“M-Mr. Stark- Mr. Stark- please-“

Tony snaps his head down to look at Peter. He has halfway decided to let someone else deal with the situation a few blocks away when he hears May’s voice, tired and growing closer, coming down the hallway.

"Is he waking up?"

“Shit.” Moving to Peter’s side and clapping a hand over his shoulder, Tony says loudly, “Wakey wakey, Petey.”

Peter startled awake with a yelp, looking up at Tony. He is immediately horrified, stammering, “Mr. Stark what are you-“ Peter moves to roll onto his back, but Tony keeps him held down by his shoulder.

“I’d stay on your stomach unless you want your Aunt to see something she shouldn’t have to.”

Peter’s already flushed face goes a deeper shade of red, cutting his eyes to the door when May appears in the doorway.

“He’s getting there.” Tony says, throwing May a smile. “I think we’ve got it, if you want to go back to bed.”

—

The first threat is taken care of easily. It is the second threat, several states away, that really takes up their time and energy.

“Yeah, Aunt May, I’m fine.” Peter assures, his lids drooping from where he sits in the back of Tony’s car. “It’s just midnight, we are on the way home. I know I’ve got school tomorrow, I will be up and ready, I promise. Love you too.” Peter drops his phone somewhere on the seat, his head lagging back.

Tony watches Peter doze off twice, both times being jarred awake when his head falls to either side and startles him. On the third time, Tony tugs Peter’s shirt to pull his head into his lap. “Here, try to get some sleep, kid.”

Peter tugs his legs up to rest over the rest of the seat, muttering tiredly, “Well I don’t wanna /sleep/ while I’m down here.”

It takes everyone in Tony not to smirk down at Peter, who immediately tensed up in his lap. That had clearly been meant to be a thought, his his head, to himself. “You don’t have to sleep if you don’t want to.” Tony says, running a hand down Peter’s side to rub his fingers over the exposed skin above his jeans.

Peter’s sighs shakily, turning his body to face Tony. The bulge of his not-yet-erect cock is only inches from his face, and he brings his hand up slowly to pet over the fabric of his slacks. “You’re, like, really big.”

Before he can prepare himself, Tony’s huge cock is out of his zipper and staring him in the face. His head is close enough for Peter to slip his tongue out and have a taste, so he does.

Tony hums softly, watching Peter get more confident and eventually take his cock into his mouth. “Doing so good, Peter.”

Something about hearing Tony use his actual first name has heat spreading in his stomach at an alarming rate. A warm hand starts to fiddle with the button of his jeans, and Peter moans quietly around Tony’s cock.

“Please touch me, Mr. Stark, please-“

Tony is scandalized for Peter. The kid has only been asleep for ten minutes, and he is already squirming in his place across the seat. Tony was able to keep a straight face when Peter turned over and started rubbing his face into his crotch, pretending he didn’t notice, that it wasn’t taking all of his willpower not to get hard. He started to get nervous when Peter started making little, whispy noises, his hips twisting, looking for something to press into. Tony isn’t known for making great decisions, and so when he placed his hand on Peter’s hip to stop him moving, Peter let out a debauched whimper.

When Peter actually speaks, begging Tony to touch him, Happy looks back at Tony from his place behind the steering wheel. “What the fuck is he doing?”

“Keep your eyes on the road.” Tony says dimly, pressing a button on his door to make a black screen separate the backseat from the front. Quiet, breathy, “please please”s pour from Peter’s mouth, and Tony decides that the best course of action is the slide his hand down Peter’s front, letting the boy’s hips rut into his hand.

Peter sobs wetly at the contact, grinding himself into the heat of Tony’s hand. “M-m’gonna- m-“ Peter babbles into Tony’s lap, his breaths starting to come in quick hitched until he… suddenly snaps his eyes open. His face is twisted in pleasure, his eyes clamping back closed as he comes, wet heat surrounding his head in his underwear.

Tony pulls his hand away from Peter’s cock, using it to gently push Peter’s face away from his half-hard cock. “Try to go back to sleep, Peter, we have about an hour before we get you home.”

Peter is so exhausted from a lack of sleep and being sated from his orgasm that he doesn’t have the energy to be mortified. He doses back off in Tony’s lap, this time not moving again until he is dropped off at home, Tony giving him a jacket to casually drape over his front to cover the damp spot on the front of his jeans as he scurried to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
